


You’re Mine

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Infected She-ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: “Stay away from her!” Scorpia launched herself at She-Ra, who blocked the attack quickly with her sword with a grunt. Before Catra knew it, She-Ra was swinging her sword at Scorpia, who didn’t have the speed to doge them so she blocked each hit with her pincers. Catra knew that it could only get them so far.What if Scorpio missed, and She-Ra stayed infected in White Out?





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a She-Ra fic! I hope you all enjoy!  
> (P.S. we were totally robbed of a drunk Adora and Catra moment in the show)

“Oh,  please . You’d never have the guts” Catra smirked at She-Ra’s sword, knowing that she was right. The sword retracted which made Catra’s eyes glimmer with mischief. “You know, as much as I love our fights, it’s way too cold for this. Why don’t we try something new?”

With a deceitful smile, Catra revealed the glowing crimson First Ones artifact and pressed it against She-Ra’s Sword of Protection, instantly creating blood red vines that swiftly spread from the sword to She-Ra herself. She screamed in agony until it became a distorted yell.

“Catra, what did you do?” Glimmer teleported near Catra, with a great urgency for She-Ra.

A distorted yell came from She-Ra before she charged at Catra with unbridled anger. Catra was just able to doge her swing, before jumping on a rock that became pebbles when She-Ra swung at Catra and hit the rock. 

Without another glance, She-Ra swung at Glimmer, who managed to teleport to escape the blow, but was again rushed by She-Ra swinging at her. 

“You said she’d be powerless” Catra swiftly ran towards Entrapta and Scorpia. Who were watching the destruction from a distance. 

“She will be” Entrapta excitedly told Catra, who was panting. “Eventually- I think” Entrapta tentatively answered with a concentrated look on She-Ra.

“Actually” Catra grinned looking at She-Ra, who was attacking Glimmer. “This is pretty cool.” 

Glimmer teleported away from She-Ra’s attacks, and was on the defensive. “I know you’re still in there Adora, you’ve got to snap out of it!” Glimmer urgently pleaded with the infected She-Ra. She-Ra didn’t stop bombarding Glimmer with swings, which caused Glimmer to teleport around her frantically. “Let go of the sword! You’re gonna be okay, I promise!”

She-Ra was able to catch Glimmer off guard, and slammed her elbow into her chest, sending her flying onto the cold ground.

“Glimmer!” An arrow was released which trapped She-Ra in a net and Sea Hawk along with Bow rushed to Glimmer’s side. 

Helping her up, Sea Hawk looked back to the infected She-Ra with great concern. “What is happening!”

A yell interrupted their conversation, which made them focus on She-Ra, who was charging at all three of them with a mighty roar.

Glimmer was able to teleport them just in time. The Sword of Protection was lodged in the hard ground where it would of hit the trio. Growling, She-Ra attempted to get the sword out of the ground to no avail. Sparks lit up the sword and suddenly She-Ra was able to get the sword out of the ground.

The rocks beneath the trio began to crumble, and before they could react to it, they all were free falling into an abyss created by She-Ra. 

The Super Pal Trio watched from a distance as She-Ra recovered from pulling the sword. “This is the greatest thing that’s  ever happened” Catra emphasized by pointing to the damage caused by She-Ra.

Suddenly, She-Ra turned her attention on them and pounced to Catra, who used her fast reflexes to doge each move that She-Ra threw at her. Entrapta laughed as this was one of her new experiments, while Scorpia was growing more concerned by the second.

In the midst of grunts, She-Ra landed a blow on Catra that sent her flying. Catra landed on her knees and quickly threw cold snow into She-Ra’s face. She-Ra grunted in annoyance, but was unfazed by it and swung her sword in rapid motion at Catra. To avoid the hits, Catra flipped over She-Ra, but was caught by the foot midair. Letting out a yell, Catra was smashed and thrown to the ground.

Catra quickly turned herself around, facing the maniacal looking She-Ra who raised her sword up, ready to strike. It was nothing like the She-Ra before, who refused to hurt Catra when given the opportunity. It scared her. 

Filled with fear, Catra was fruitlessly backing away from this evil She-Ra who had no trace of the caring, kind, and compassionate Adora that Catra missed so dearly. 

“Adora, wait” Catra pleaded, trying to find some trace of Adora in those blazing red eyes. Catra found herself wishing for those soft sky blue orbs to reappear. It was futile, Adora was long gone.  

Catra raised her arm to somehow shield the oncoming blow and grimaced as she prepared for the pain.

“Stay away from her!” Scorpia launched herself at She-Ra, who blocked the attack quickly with her sword with a grunt. Before Catra knew it, She-Ra was swinging her sword at Scorpia, who didn’t have the speed to doge them so she blocked each hit with her pincers. Catra knew that it could only get them so far.

Pouncing onto She-Ra’s back, Catra got her attention by digging her claws into her back and holding. She-Ra attempted to get Catra off her back, but couldn’t since she still had her sword in her hand. Catra thought that she finally outsmarted She-Ra when she suddenly fell backwards. Catra rolled over and just barely avoided being crushed by She-Ra. 

“We need a new strategy! Entrapta! Find something to stop her!” Entrapta nodded and started to look through her bag behind a rock. Catra jumped to avoid a swipe from the sword, but realized belatedly that the swing was meant to propel the sword in a circle to hit Scorpia. Scorpia was sent flying and landed near Entrapta, who was still rummaging through her bag.

She-Ra turned around and faced Catra once again. “ Great, now I have to face her alone again without any help... oh Hordak I’m screwed ” Catra thought as the red eyes seemed to intensify their glow on her. “Entrapta! It’d be really great if you” Catra rolled over to avoid a punch combined with a swing. “Found something to, I don’t know,  stop her!”

She-Ra kept on unrelentlesly swinging at Catra who was growing tired. “Come on Adora!” Catra yelled, gaining desperation with each swing. Something about the battle crushed all of Catra’s walls and filter. Maybe it was the need to survive. Maybe it was seeing a supposed hero want to kill. Maybe it was seeing someone she held close turn into a person that doesn’t even show mercy to her. Catra knew the answer, but made herself believe it was the former one.

Catra knew that she didn’t have much time left if this battle kept on going the way it was. “Adora please come out!” Another swing was hurdled at her. “Adora this isn’t you!” Catra was loosing stamina as she kept on grasping for words to say to try to save herself from those blaring red apathetic eyes. “Adora I-“ she backed away from a downward swing. Before She-Ra could wind herself for another attack Catra decided to see if the truth would save her. If it didn’t, then Catra was just glad that everything she wanted to say was said.

“I love you Adora!” Catra stood her ground, staring into red orbs with passion and fear. The expected attack never came. Instead there was flicker. She-Ra stood there, eyes wide as if in shock, before dropping the Sword of Protection to the ground. Crimson faded into beautiful light blue orbs. The ones that Catra had been yearning for. There was a blinding light, and She-Ra disappeared. Adora came into view and crumbled towards the ground. She would have hit the ground if Catra didn’t catch her. 

“Adora! Are you okay?” Catra had her concern for Adora written all over her face, not caring if Scorpia or Entrapta saw her so vulnerable. She shook Adora in hopes of somehow waking her up. “... Adora?” Catra knew it was pathetic how broken up she sounded about Adora, but in the moment she didn’t care about anything other than Adora.

“She has just fainted from the exertion of her powers, she will be awake soon” Entrapta and Scorpia came over to Catra, who had fallen to her knees to catch Adora. Catra looked up at them and wiped at her eyes. Clearing her throat, Catra stood up with Adora in her arms. Entrapta has already collected the Sword of Protection and began examining it, while Scorpia comforted Catra by putting a claw on her shoulder.

“I knew I hated this place” Catra chuckled, looking down longingly at a sleeping Adora with a million thoughts in her head. “Let’s head out.”

Entrapta looked up from the sword with excitement in her eyes. “Don’t you find it fascinating how she transformed back from her infected state She-Ra into Adora just because you-“ Catra hissed at Entrapta, cutting her off.

“We do not speak of this,  ever ” Catra started walking forward, not waiting for a response. “We got what we wanted so let’s just go back, my tail is freezing.” Entrapta and Scorpia smiled, following Catra. 

“Well” Catra smirked at the sleeping figure in her arms. “It looks like you’re mine now Adora.”


End file.
